


SYLLABARY

by kurohaha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, kill me, or maybe, rin's not a pedo i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still a kid. You don't know anything."<br/>In which student-teacher, twenty-two year old, Rin, wonders why the hell this little dolphin keeps invading his thoughts. It's sick. </p><p>AU - warnings; underage, questionable themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: short bc prologue.  
> idk if i'll continue?  
> warnings; possiblefuturepedo?rin, chibi!haru
> 
> moving stuff from my ff.net acc here, don't mind me /sob
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**i. prologue**

* * *

 

"Excuse me."

The first words he'd spoken all semester. Blinking in suprise, a small grin eventually lifted Rin's mouth and he stretched out his long legs, shifted from his seated position on the desk. Funny. The kid's tone was quiet and low - almost strained, like he was irritated. If it wasn't for the fact that class was just about to start, he may have bugged him a bit more. Just to get another rare reaction like this.

"Ahh, sorry." He didn't sound sorry. With a friendly chuckle, Rin rapped his knuckles against the wooden surface. "... Nanase, right?" As expected, the boy only sat down and stared at him. He continued, "See, I'm getting better at remembering names."

Fifteen-year olds pissed him off for a reason. They were at that 'cold shoulder' age; he knew too well from experience.

However, looking at the situation before him, Rin figured that Nanase Haruka had probably ... well, always been like this. As the student-teacher, it was his duty to become familiarized with the students; so he urged the conversation on. "You use standard kanji, I'm guessing? 'Seven' and ... 'rapids'? 'Shallows?' I wonder what kana that would be..." The boy appeared uninterested in the syllabary of his name. "Although, I sorta expected you to be a girl during roll call. Mostly because of your given name. Y'know, which isn't so bad. It's better than mine, since - "

"Are you done?" He caught the glare directed up at him. Ah. Round eyes - really damn blue. Ones you could swim in for hours. With a pert little nose and healthy rosy cheeks, even the unmoving scowl on his lips was revoked. He'd grow up to be looker, no doubt.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rin reached out to muss up his ebony hair, earning a ripe grumble from the boy. Shark teeth flashed on display.

"An honor to finally hear your voice. Nanase-kun."


	2. fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sry that this took forever!
> 
> /story ensues/
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**ii. fingertips**

* * *

Mind on repeat.

“The third time this week … What do you have to say for yourself?” 

Of course, waiting for a response when there wasn’t going to be one was futile; hand skimming upwards to push red locks from his forehead, the man mumbled something under his breath and placed his grading pen horizontally away from him.

“You need to start doing your homework, Nanase-kun.”

“I do my homework.”

“But you don’t turn it in?”

A shrug. “I forgot,” Haruka simply answered. 

His eyebrow twitched. _“Nanase-kun.”_

“Sensei.”

 _Holy fuck._

He was going to be ripping hair out, likely his own. Dealing with this kid for the first time had been more amusing than a pain. Haruka was easy to irritate and fun to pull reactions out of. Currently, he was a [broken] china doll – smooth, alabaster skin, big unblinking eyes, passive gaze. _As grossly poetic as that sounded …_ being an English teacher [student-teacher, he reminded himself] caused Rin’s train of thought to wander off-track from time to time.

Now the man was beginning to see how taxing it was on his patience when this little shit just wouldn’t give him the time of day. He grumbled something into the palm of his hand before stating, “I’ll be contacting your parents about this.”

“My parents are gone.”

This caught him by surprise. “Gone?” the redhead repeated, a frown drawing on his features. No way … he didn’t mean, _gone_ -gone, right? Before he could question him any further, the boy was nodding and parting his lips to speak again. “In the city. I live with my grandmother.” 

Okay, so they weren’t dead. Rin sighed and massaged his temples. There was something that turned him off about having to call home to an old lady whose main concern and source of coddling was this kid [probably]. Had to explain his bratty nature, right?

Maybe bratty wasn’t the word for it. _“God.”_

“Sensei, you seem tense.”

“Alright, _listen.”_ Either way, Nanase Haruka was a pain in the ass. Rin paused to gather this thoughts, eventually straightening up to cast a look of disapproval over the boy. “You get one more chance. If this happens again, I’ll need to arrange a meeting with your grandmother.”

“Oh.”

“Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He had to tear his eyes away from the back of Haruka’s head once he was dismissed, slumping back against his seat again and lifting his gaze to the ceiling. 

  


  


_See you, Matsuoka-sensei._

… Despite his exasperation, there was something he kind of liked about that kid.

  


  


On second thought.

“Conjugation homework?” Rin moved swiftly across the classroom, collecting the worksheets from his students. _“Thank you._ Mm, _well done.”_ Tamura-sensei observed from his position at the front of the classroom before shifting away again to scrawl this week’s new vocabulary in strong-smelling black marker on the board. The semester had been set up in a way so that the old man had little involvement in class other than grading papers and basic lesson preparation. This was to allow Rin the full experience in leading his class. 

Stopping at Haruka’s desk, Rin found his chest swelling with hope – maybe the boy had brought his assignment to class today. Maybe his words from the week before had sunk in.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Rin drummed his fingertips on the desk tersely. 

“I forgot again.”

He was going to need a fish tank of patience with this one.


End file.
